


SadoIshi Short Fics

by imlikat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Birthday Parties, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Foot Massage, Gifts, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: A few Sado/Ishida mini-fics written for others :)
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu/Sado "Chad" Yasutora
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Clothes

Uryuu taped down the last corner of the wrapping paper with a smile. He'd finished just in time; Sado's party was due to start in half an hour, and Uryuu had cut it close.  
  
But he'd managed, over the past month, to covertly sew Sado six new shirts. Now Sado didn't have to wear those horrible patterned shirts anymore.  
  
Sado looked at the big box with a vague smile when Uryuu showed up on his doorstep. Orihime took it from him and placed it on the table with the other gifts, where its size drew the eye. It sat there, unopened, for nearly an hour, during which Uryuu was inwardly writhing in impatience. He didn't give gifts often--hadn't really had the opportunity. And he'd thought long and hard over this, and worked feverishly to finish it in time.  
  
Once Sado finally began opening the gifts, however, Uryuu began to wish he'd given his present to Sado in private. Because the first gift, from Ichigo, was a bright blue and orange monstrosity of a shirt... one which Sado liked so much, he shucked his current shirt right there in the middle of the room and put it on immediately. Uryuu couldn't stop looking at it as Sado continued unwrapping, couldn't stop wondering if he'd made a misstep.  
  
Sado saved Uryuu's gift for last, and Uryuu was silent as Sado carefully unwrapped the package. From the box, he withdrew the sedate, sober garments, smiling wider with each one he unpacked.  
  
"Thank you, Ishida," he said once they were laid out in front of him.  
  
"You're welcome," Uryuu said, returning his smile weakly. When Sado began unbuttoning his new blue and orange shirt to pull on a dusty green dress shirt, Uryuu wanted to tell him _Stop_ , wanted to tell him, _You don't have to put that on. Please._  
  
Because Uryuu had begun to suspect that he'd been utterly wrong about why Sado wore the clothes he wore. It might not be that Sado was too big to buy decent clothing in his size... it might just be that he bought the clothes that he liked. And that Uryuu had just made a blunder. As a wife might buy her husband clothing as a hint that he didn't know how to dress himself, Uryuu had just done the same to Sado. And they weren't even _dating_.  
  
But he hadn't meant to.  
  
Uryuu didn't sulk, he didn't frown about the party... he didn't want to ruin it for anyone. But he winced inwardly every time he saw the pile of crumpled wrapping paper on the table.  
  
Perhaps an hour after the gifts had been given, Sado took Uryuu by the arm and drew him outside the apartment.  
  
"Thank you again," Sado said quietly.  
  
Miserably, Uryuu nodded. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?" Sado asked, tilting his head. The green, hand-tailored shirt looked really good on him, and somehow, that made Uryuu feel even worse.  
  
"I was presumptuous." Uryuu said. "I never realized you actually liked... "  
  
He trailed off when he realized that Sado was smiling at him.  
  
"You thought because I was so big," Sado said, and he left the rest of the sentence unsaid.  
  
"Yes," Uryuu said, squinting up. "I should have asked. I didn't mean to insult you."  
  
Sado's smile widened, and he rested a big hand on Uryuu's shoulder. "You didn't insult me. Three years ago, Zack's wasn't here."  
  
It was Uryuu's turn to tilt his head in confusion.  
  
"Zack's. Where I shop now," Sado said. "There was only the drug store downtown that sold clothing big enough. They had a rack of clothing for tourists, I guess. In the summer, they had some Hawaiian shirts on sale, really cheap. So I bought a lot of them."  
  
"Oh," Uryuu said. Sado's hand still hadn't left his shoulder, and he didn't make a move lest Sado realize that.  
  
"Ichigo thought I must really like them," Sado said, and again, he didn't finish the thought.  
  
But Uryuu could finish it for him. "So he keeps buying them for you. And you keep wearing them, just because he gives them to you."  
  
Sado grinned and let his hand slide down Uryuu's arm. "I like them okay. They're not that bad, are they?"  
  
Uryuu thought about it... yes, they were _hideous_. But as much as he liked Sado in this shirt, and as good as he thought Sado would look in the other shirts he'd made... he thought a part of him might actually _miss_ the bright, patterned shirts if Sado stopped wearing them. "I guess they're not," Uryuu said finally.  
  
"But I like this shirt better," Sado said, his voice soft, reaching out to gently squeeze Uryuu's shoulder again. His thumb brushed, feather-light, against Uryuu's collarbone when he slid the hand away. Then he smiled at Uryuu one more time and re-entered his apartment.  
  
Uryuu could only stand there for a minute, with a silly, secret smile on his flushed face.


	2. Foot Rub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Foot Rub
> 
> Chad's broad shoulders slumped as if he were trying to curl in upon himself. Uryuu watched him with concern as he dropped his bag on the floor just inside the hotel room door. Uryuu stretched, glad to be off the bus, where he'd spent three long hours sandwiched between Chad and the streaky bus window. The tight space he didn't mind _near_ so much as the sheer discomfort Chad broadcasted for the whole trip.

Chad's broad shoulders slumped as if he were trying to curl in upon himself. Uryuu watched him with concern as he dropped his bag on the floor just inside the hotel room door. Uryuu stretched, glad to be off the bus, where he'd spent three long hours sandwiched between Chad and the streaky bus window. The tight space he didn't mind _near_ so much as the sheer discomfort Chad broadcasted for the whole trip.  
  
Just looking at him had made Uryuu uncomfortable; one shoulder and one leg extended out into the aisle, simply because they wouldn't fit in the little space allotted him, the other knee digging into the back of the seat in front of him. The man in the seat ahead had given him dirty looks each time they hit a bump, and probably would have actually said something, had Chad not been the towering, imposing foreigner that he was.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower," Chad muttered, and Uryuu flattened his lips. Then he busied himself with unpacking as he heard the hiss of the showerhead, almost wishing he had gone along with Ichigo and Keigo and Mizuiro to get dinner. Chad needed his space and privacy right now, after having none at all for the past four hours of being stared at and talked about and squeezed into spaces built for small Japanese people.  
  
But they were here to relax, on the last trip they'd take together as a group before graduating high school and going their different ways, and hopefully Chad would be able to. Uryuu smiled as he folded a pair of underwear into the little cubicle-drawer of the dresser. Maybe he could get a head-start on the relaxing.  
  
If Chad was amenable to it, anyway.  
  
Chad exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam, wrapped in a terry-cloth robe that rode up above mid-thigh on him and exposed most of his forearms. Uryuu hid his smile; even if Chad did look quite nice with such a long expanse of dark thigh showing, Uryuu didn't think he wanted to be reminded of it.  
  
"Hey," Uryuu said, standing. "Do you feel better?"  
  
"A little," Chad said, sitting on the hideously-patterned hotel couch.  
  
Uryuu stepped toward him, and before he talked himself out of it, he knelt at Chad's feet.  
  
Chad tilted his head, the corner of his mouth slightly curling up.  
  
"I just... " Uryuu wasn't sure how to say it, so instead he sat and took one of Chad's feet into his hands. _I wish people didn't have to stare, I wish you weren't uncomfortable all the time. I like you exactly the way you are._ He didn't say anything, all of those statements beyond him. Instead he squeezed Chad's foot gently, then carefully ran his thumbs up along the underside, from his heel to just under his toes.  
  
Chad's lips evened out, the other side curling up into a true smile. Uryuu smiled back and rubbed Chad's foot, alternating between little circles with his thumbs and long, sweeping motions, and after a minute or so, he felt Chad relax. It wasn't much, but it was something. Uryuu gently placed the foot into his lap and grasped the other one, then got to work.  
  
He rubbed between the toes of Chad's long, well-shaped feet, noting how long the toes were, how smoothly the arch curved, the warm shade of the skin. He rubbed up Chad's calf, massaging the muscle there gently, then moved back down. Something about this, attempting to soothe Chad with the warm afternoon light glowing through the paper window-shades, was soothing him as well, and he felt slightly sleepy and warm and nice.  
  
"I like your feet," he said quietly, gliding his thumbs along the heel.  
  
"My big feet," Chad said, and the rare hint that it really _did_ bother him made Uryuu frown up at him.  
  
"Your nice feet. Your perfectly-shaped, perfectly-sized feet."  
  
Chad smiled, but his shoulders had gone slightly tense again, and Uryuu sighed. "They're perfect because they're your feet. And _you're_ perfect."  
  
And then Uryuu's mouth slammed shut, because whatever filters he'd _thought_ he possessed to keep him from saying such trite, mushy things _obviously_ did not exist.  
  
But then Chad smiled wider, warm and happy, and Uryuu wouldn't have taken it back for the world. He just _knew_ that Chad wanted to hug him, so he knelt up and let Chad gather him into his arms, let Chad drag him into his lap. With Chad's arms wrapped around him, he pressed his face into the soft terrycloth over Chad's hard shoulder, and wrapped his arms around Chad's neck. Chad's big hands caressed him from shoulders to hips, and Uryuu felt his whole body go warm when Chad tilted his head down to kiss him, and he wondered if he should maybe say things like that more often.  
  
He was breathing harder when they pulled apart, lips wet and tingling.  
  
"You know," Chad said, letting his nose glide along Uryuu's cheek, then kissing the corner of his mouth. "I think you're perfect, too."  
  
"Oh, _wow_ , seriously?" Ichigo asked no one in particular, startling Uryuu. Ichigo was at the door, laughing, the jacket he must have forgotten in his hand. Uryuu repressed the urge to hide his face against Chad's neck, like a young child would do.  
  
"I am _so_ glad Keigo's already halfway convinced me to switch rooms," Ichigo said, shaking his head. "So yeah, it's all yours," he said, and then he stepped out and closed the door behind him.  
  
Uryuu made a frustrated noise, then looked at Chad, expecting him to be equally chagrined. But instead, Chad looked pleased, and not in the least bit embarrassed.  
  
"We've got the place to ourselves," Chad rumbled, hand lightly squeezing Uryuu's hip.  
  
Uryuu's discomfort evaporated quickly, at that. "Good." And the way Chad smiled at him brought a dozen mushy phrases to mind.  
  
And he thought that maybe later, he might even say some of them.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: Chad's had a hard day - life isn't easy for a big gaijin in Japan - and Uryuu decides to cheer him up with a foot-rub. Cuddles, kisses, and massive amounts of sap are required. Bonus points if someone catches them cuddling and finds it absolutely hilarious.


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: Chad/Uryuu watching a movie! Chad wanted an action flick and Uryuu wanted something less... noisy but went to the action flick and got more action than what the film itself was showing.

_Action flicks are too loud,_ Uryuu had explained to Chad. _It's just... too_ much _action, all that shooting and yelling and blood, and all those gratuitous explosions._  
  
He'd had a foreign film in his hand, one that he'd wanted to see for some time. But the wistful look Chad gave the case in his own big hand both confused Uryuu and weakened his resolve. _Since when did Chad like movies like that so much?_ he wondered. But with a smile, he took the case out of Chad's hand, raised an eyebrow at the gaudy, fiery explosion on the cover, and put the foreign film back on the shelf.  
  
Back at his apartment, he stretched out on the couch with Chad, at peace with the two hours of his life he'd never get back. The movie was laughably bad, even from the very beginning, a raucous car chase. Four men were dead before the title even splashed across the screen.  
  
The badness continued in a terribly acted police-station scene. The Maveric Cop was being chewed out by the Exasperated Chief of Police when Chad's hand slipped under his shirt.  
  
"Hmm?" Uryuu asked, looking up at Chad. "I thought you wanted to see this."  
  
Chad smiled and let his fingertips dip under the waistband of Uryuu's pants. "Not really," he said.  
  
Uryuu frowned at him. "Then why didn't we rent my movie?"  
  
A huge explosion rattled the television's speakers.  
  
"Because your movie was too quiet," Chad whispered, barely audible over the movie's soundtrack.  
  
"Oh," Uryuu said, still frowning. Chad nimbly unlatched Uryuu's belt, leaning closer to kiss his neck, and the whump-whump-whump of an onscreen helicopter echoed off the thin apartment walls.  
  
" _Ohhh,_ " Uryuu said again. All those gunshots and yelling and gratuitous explosions would drown out _all kinds_ of sounds. He smiled and lifted his hips so that Chad could pull his pants down.  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later, gripping Chad's sweaty shoulders and riding him so hard that the back of the couch beat out a crazy rhythm against the wall, Uryuu just hoped all those explosions were loud _enough_.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
